pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Tobias
Vs. Tobias is the fifteenth episode of the Lily of the Valley Conference. It aired 5/25/2018. It is a crossover between Pokémon Tales: Dawn and Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. Story Ian stands on one side of the burned grass battlefield, while Tobias is on the other side. Ian’s Sceptile charges in with glowing green energy blades for Leaf Blade, while Tobias’ Tyranitar has scaly dragon energy claws for Dragon Claw. The two continuously exchange blows as a sandstorm whipped up from Sand Stream blows. Crystal, Conway, Dawn, Wyatt, Rosa, Ditto, Phione, Hugh, Togepi, Silver, Barry and Silver sit in the crowd. Sheila: (Excited) Oh this is so intense! Show them your strength, Ian! Rosa: The atmosphere is so tense right now. Tobias seemed to be cheery and playful before, but now he seems uneasy. Silver: After losing two Legendary Pokémon, which against most trainers would be a sure win, he can’t take any chances. Wyatt: But Tobias has four Pokémon still! Ian’s down to three! Hugh: (Scoffs) One of them being that Sandslash. Ian: Leaf Storm! Sceptile arcs its tail around, leaves spiraling around it. Sceptile fires the leaf vortex, as the sandstorm layers over Tyranitar, protecting it from taking full damage. Tobias: Crunch! Tyranitar shoots its head through the sand, Crunching into Sceptile’s shoulder. Sceptile: (Howling in pain) Sceptile! Ian: Sceptile! Iron Tail! Sceptile’s tail glows like iron, as it swings it around. It strikes Tyranitar hard in the side, it grimacing as it keeps its grip with Crunch. Sceptile strikes it with Iron Tail again, knocking it aside defeated. Sceptile is buffed by Sandstorm. Referee: Tyranitar is unable to battle! The winner is Sceptile! Tobias returns Tyranitar, as he opens another Pokéball. Slaking comes out, lying on its side. Slaking: (Lazily) Sla. Ian: What’s wrong, Tobias?! It doesn’t look like you’re having fun anymore! Tobias: Slaking, Focus Punch. Ian: Sceptile, Leaf Blade! Slaking forms a blue energy fist, as Sceptile charges in with Leaf Blade. Sand from the sandstorm gets in Sceptile’s eye, causing it to stop its advance. Slaking swings Focus Punch, striking Sceptile in the chest. Sceptile shoots past Ian, crashing into the wall behind him. Referee: Sceptile is unable to battle! The winner is Slaking! Ian returns Sceptile, as he looks eager. Ian: Even now, Slaking is still a major foe. Go Mr. Mime! Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Mr. Mime. Mr. Mime: Mr. Mime! Ian: Dazzling Gleam! Mr. Mime fires a rainbow colored light from its body, hitting Slaking. Slaking doesn’t budge though, its Truant ability active. The Sandstorm fades. Ian: Charge Beam! Tobias: Shadow Claw. Mr. Mime fires a beam of electricity, hitting Slaking. Slaking’s claws are then encased in indigo energy, as it thrusts its Shadow Claw forward. The Shadow Claw extends forward, as Mr. Mime releases Dazzling Gleam. Shadow Claw cuts through Dazzling Gleam, striking Mr. Mime and defeating it. Referee: Mr. Mime is unable to battle! The winner is Slaking! Announcer: And in the blink of an eye, Ian is down to one Pokémon! Tobias is exhibiting unbearable strength even without his Legendary Pokémon! Dawn: Preposterous! There’s no way that Ian should be down so quickly! Silver: Slaking are incredibly powerful Pokémon. I wasn’t able to beat the Hoenn gym leader that used one. When they attack, they are deadly. Ian: Go Sandslash! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Sandslash. Sandslash: (Reserved) Slash. Ian: Sandstorm! Sandslash’s quills vibrate, creating a Sandstorm on the field. Sandslash disappears, and reappears in front of Slaking, slashing through it with a purple energy claw for Night Slash. Sandslash then disappears in the sand again. Tobias: Uproar. Slaking lets out a bellowing roar, the Uproar echoing through the stadium. The entire audience hold their ears, as the shifting of the Sandstorm stops abruptly, Sandslash trapped in place. Ian: (Holding ears) MAGNITUDE! Sandslash stomps the ground, letting out a weak Magnitude. Slaking continues to use Uproar, Sandslash bracing itself. Ian: STONE EDGE! Sandslash pokes the ground with its claw, a jagged blue stone shooting out and striking Slaking from under the jaw, stopping the Uproar. Slaking looks genuinely angry now, as Sandslash charges forward. Ian: NIGHT SLASH MAGNITUDE! Tobias: Giga Impact! Sandslash charges with Night Slash, as Slaking stampedes forward surrounded in purple spiraling energy. Sandslash swings Night Slash from the side, parrying Giga Impact. Sandslash vibrates for Magnitude, this one being powerful. Sandslash finishes the swing of Night Slash, Slaking being cut and blasted back. Slaking hits the ground defeated. Referee: Slaking is unable to battle! The winner is Sandslash! Tobias returns Slaking, and looks solemnly at the ground. He then lifts his head, bursting in laughter. Tobias: Ah-haha! Oh, I can’t stay angry! This battle is way too good for that! But now, I have to bring it to an end. Gyarados! Tobias throws his Pokéball, choosing Gyarados. Gyarados roars at Sandslash, Intimidating it. Tobias: Hurricane! Ian: Stone Edge! Gyarados exhales, releasing a cyclone of wind around him and blowing the Sandstorm away. Sandslash uses Stone Edge, the attack traveling the field towards Gyarados. The cyclone lifts Gyarados off the ground, allowing him to dodge Stone Edge. Tobias: Waterfall! Gyarados is surrounded in water which shoots to the sky like a geyser. It arcs around, as Gyarados rockets down like a Waterfall. Ian: Night Slash Magnitude! Sandslash swings its arm upward, Night Slash colliding with Waterfall. The water rushes down and slamming into Sandslash as they deadlock, Sandslash vibrating for Magnitude. The water molecules from Waterfall vibrate and break apart, Gyarados floating in the air above Sandslash. Tobias: Hyper Beam! Ian: Stone Edge! Gyarados fires a dark magenta energy beam at Sandslash, as Stone Edge shoots up. Stone Edge hits Gyarados, then is shattered by Hyper Beam as the attack hits Sandslash. Sandslash is slammed to the ground as Gyarados lands back on the stage. Sandslash lies defeated. Referee: Sandslash is unable to battle! The winner is Gyarados and the victor is Tobias! Announcer: It’s over! Tobias is now our new Sinnoh League champion! The crowd goes wild, as Crystal looks crushed. Crystal: He, he lost. Dawn: There, there Crystal. It’s alright. Conway: I agree. Besides, look at Ian. Crystal: Huh? Everyone looks at Ian, who returns Sandslash proudly. Ian: Great job today, Sandslash. Next time, it’ll be ours. Paul is watching on a monitor outside the stadium, scoffing in surprise. Paul: It’s too bad. He probably is strong enough. Starly: Starly! Paul looks up, seeing a lone Starly land on a tree branch above him ruffling his feathers. Paul contemplates something for a few moments, as he draws a Pokéball. He throws it, hitting and sucking Starly in. The Pokéball shakes as it falls towards the ground, and locks as Paul catches it in his hand. Paul: Friendship and hard work. Heh. He’s rubbed off on me too much. End Scene At a extravagant mansion in Sandgem Town is a party welcoming the return of Dawn Berlitz. Everyone is in proper dress, consisting of suits, ties and lavish dresses. Dawn is in the attire she wore at the Grand Festival, with her bronze colored blouse and skirt, black pants, hair tied back and the Berlitz brooch on her chest. She finishes talking to a pair of people, as she sighs from exhaustion. Dawn: I had forgotten the toll of exertion it takes to converse with so many guests. Crystal: (Mouth full) Hey Dawn! Crystal comes over, having a plate filled with food. She swallows her current bite. Crystal: You’ve got to try this! Everything has such a rich flavor to it! Dawn: Well, it is from Kylie’s father from the Seven Stars Restaurant. And don’t you think that is a bit much? Crystal: No way! When am I ever going to try this variety of food again?! Dawn: (Contempt) You’re right. I apologize. Crystal: Oh, you’re not the one who has to apologize. I’m ruining the atmosphere here with my, “peasant-ness.” Dawn: You are my esteemed guest, and my dearest friend. Do not let them discourage you in anyway. Crystal: (Smiles) Thanks Dawn. It must be nice, to have a home and family to go back to. Dawn: Honestly, it is much harder than I imagined. After everything that we’ve done, I almost feel more comfortable outside these walls. Voice: There is the star of the hour! Dawn and Crystal turn, as a woman with blue hair like Dawn’s and in an extravagant pink ballroom gown approaches. Alongside her is a man in a lavender colored suit wearing a powdered wig and a monocle. Dawn: (Bowing her head) Mother. Father. This is my friend Crystal. She accompanied through the Sinnoh region. Mrs. Berlitz: Splendid! Thank you so much for accompanying my daughter. She has recently become the pride of the Berlitz family! Crystal: She has? Mr. Berlitz: Of course! With her competing in that Grand Festival thing, the exposure of the Berlitz name to the common people has skyrocketed! We are in the working of many deals to help businesses grow, assisting charity organizations and the like. And it is all thanks to our wonderful daughter. Dawn: You give me too much credit. Voice: I agree. She did very little. Dawn turns in a puff of anger, Trey approaching with an smug expression on his face. Trey: My lovely fiancé. Trey reaches to take Dawn’s hand, as she slaps it away. Trey feigns being hurt, as Dawn’s parents are shocked. Mrs. Berlitz: Dawn Berlitz! Is that anyway to treat your fiancé? Mr. Berlitz: Yes, his family has contributed much in our recent affairs. Dawn: I apologize to you two, but Trey here intentionally tried to sabotage me throughout my contest career. If he had actually succeeded, then our name and influence would have never have spread like it has. What is more, (She glares Trey down) he had me physically assaulted by his goons. I formally declare our false engagement over. Trey looks shocked, but recovers. Trey: You’ll be back. No one will help your family name better than mine. Voice: She could marry a no-name and still be better off than with you. Trey is startled as Ursula joins Dawn, the two glaring him down. Trey straightens his jacket, walking off. Dawn: Thank you, Ursula. Ursula: Anything to shut him down. Mrs. Berlitz: Ah, Ursula! It is been too long! Ursula: It has. Now if you’ll excuse me. Ursula walks around Dawn, facing away from her parents. Ursula has a snarky expression, as Dawn remains stern. Ursula walks off, Dawn’s parents not noticing the exchange. Mr. Berlitz: Now, where is that bodyguard of yours? The famed Dragon Tamer and runner-up of the Sinnoh League! Dawn: Ian is not a bodyguard! He is a friend as well! As for where he is… Dawn looks at Crystal, who shrugs her shoulders. Crystal: Professor Rowan’s lab? Dawn: (Sighs) We might as well check. Crystal and Dawn leave the Berlitz Mansion, heading towards Professor Rowan’s lab. They approach the building, as a young girl approaches the lab as well. She has brown hair up in a top ponytail. She wears a blue shirt, short white pant, black leggings and a shoulder bag. Girl: Hi! Are you girls here to get a starter Pokémon too? Dawn: Uh, Crystal: Actually, no. We just have a friend that may be here. Dawn: The direction that you came from indicates that you are from Twinleaf Town. Girl: Yep! My name is Verity! I just turned 10 years old and can start my journey! My mom said that I should wait till I’m a little older, but after seeing the Pokémon League finals, I just couldn’t wait! Crystal: The finals? That means you watched Ian. Verity: (Eyes glistening) Through the entire thing! He used that Piplup expertly! That cute little thing took on the league even in its base form! I wanna be as strong as him! That’s why I have to get started now, so I can beat him one day! Dawn: If that is the case, let us head inside. I think you may be pleasantly surprise. The three girls head inside, as Verity lets out an audible gasp. Conway is conversing with Professor Rowan, while Ian and his Piplup are interacting with the starter Pokémon Turtwig, Chimchar and Piplup. Ian’s Piplup interacts with the starter Piplup, the young Piplup mimicking him. Verity: OH MY ARCEUS! Verity rushes forward, grasping Ian by the hands and shaking it violently. Verity: You are Ian! I’m shaking your hands! I watched your battles and I plan on being a trainer that can beat you some day! Ian: (Grins) Is that right? Rowan: Hello there, Verity. I wasn’t expecting you for another week. Verity: I just couldn’t wait any longer! And I already know who my starter is going to be! Piplup! Starter Piplup: Lup? Rowen: Just like your mother, huh? Verity: And Ian. Only his starter Pokémon could be that strong in its base form. Ian: Piplup isn’t my starter. Verity: (Surprised) It isn’t? Ian: Be sure to raise it well. Verity nods, as she goes over to the young Piplup. Verity: Hi there. I’m Verity, your new trainer! Starter Piplup: Piplup! Rowan: In that case, here is its Pokéball. Verity takes the Pokéball, smiling as she pockets it and picks Piplup up. Professor Rowan hands Verity a Pokédex and several empty Pokéballs. She then turns to Ian. Verity: I may not look like it now, but one day I’m going to be strong enough to defeat you! So look out for me! I promise I’ll give you a battle to remember! Ian: (Smiles) Looking forward to it. Verity nods as she and Piplup head out. Professor Rowan returns Turtwig and Chimchar to their Pokéballs. Rowan: Now, if you’ll excuse me. Professor Rowan heads to a new room, as Dawn looks miffed at Ian. Dawn: Why did you storm off like that?! Most of the people at my parents’ gathering are there because they learned that you were going to be there! Ian: That’s exactly why I didn’t go. Dawn: Honestly, you baffle me. You’ve proclaimed so much fame over the years, so much more than I could’ve possibly imagined. That girl there idolized you enough to start her journey early! And yet you waste the opportunities presented before you! Conway: Dawn, he’s always been like this. You can’t expect someone to change like that. Dawn: (Offended) You mean that he can warp my entire perception of reality, yet I can’t get him to change his antisocial behaviors?! Ian: Sounds about right. Ian stands up, walking over to Dawn, extending his hand. Ian: We might’ve had a rocky start, but it was an honor to travel along with you, Ms. Berlitz. Dawn looks glossy eyed, as she regains her regal posture. She takes the hand, then pulls Ian in for a hug. Dawn: (Sweetly) You are to refer to me as Dawn, understood? (She pushes away) Friends should use their real names with each other. Ian: Got it, Dawn. Dawn: You speak as if you are departing already. Ian: Yep. Got two tickets for a ferry later today. Dawn: Already?! Crystal: Aww! But I wanted to stay a bit longer! Ian: It’s time to head back home. To Pallet Town. Crystal: Home? But, you’re not from there. Ian: No, I’m not. But Professor Oak’s Ranch, with all the Pokémon and the wide open spaces, that is my home. And right now, it’s yours too. Dawn: (Content) It sounds as if you do have a home to return to, Crystal. I wish you two the best of luck. Crystal: (Tearing up) Oh Dawn. Crystal goes over and hugs Dawn, her returning it. Crystal: (Tears flowing) I’m going to miss you! Dawn: And I you. Crystal breaks away, and looks at Conway. Crystal: What about you? Conway: I’ll be here. Professor Rowan wants me to assist in writing dissertations on the new forms of evolution that I helped discover, specifically about the magnetic field based evolutions. My first hand experiences are the key components of the research. Ian: You’ll do great. Dawn: You’ll be around to visit plenty then. Conway: If you grant me permission. Dawn: You need no permission. Come whenever you desire. Ian: Piplup! Time to go! Piplup: Lup? Piplup runs back over, and leaps onto Ian’s shoulder. Ian: We’re off then. Crystal: I need to swing by Dawn’s place to get my stuff! I’ll meet you at the port! Ian: (Grins) Deal. The two head out the door, with Ian heading off in one direction while Crystal sprints in another. Dawn and Conway watch endearingly. Dawn: Do you think they will end up together? As a couple I mean? Conway: Maybe. One’s thing for sure, though. Once one of them decides that they want to, I don’t think there will be anything stopping them. Main Events * Ian loses to Tobias, becoming the runner-up of the Lily of the Valley Conference. Tobias becomes the champion. * Ian's Sceptile is revealed to have learned Iron Tail. * Tobias' Pupitar is revealed to have evolved into Tyranitar and obtained the ability Sand Stream. * It's revealed that Dawn's excursions through Sinnoh competing in contest has increased the popularity of her family, and in turn they have expanded their influence. * Dawn officially ends her engagement to Trey. * Ian and Crystal head home for Pallet Town. * Conway states that he'll be helping write dissertations based off everything he researched during their journey. * Paul catches a Starly. It is male. Characters * Ian * Tobias * Crystal * Conway * Dawn Berlitz * Wyatt * Rosa * Hugh * Sheila * Barry * Silver * Paul * Mr. & Mrs. Berlitz * Trey * Ursula * Verity * Professor Rowan * Referee Pokémon * Sceptile (Ian's) * Mr. Mime (Ian's) * Sandslash (Ian's) * Piplup (Ian's) * Tyranitar (Tobias') * Slaking (Tobias') * Gyarados (Tobias') * Ditto (Rosa's) * Phione (Rosa's) * Togepi (Hugh's) * Starly (Paul's, newly caught) * Piplup (Verity's, newly obtained) * Turtwig (Professor Rowan's) * Chimchar (Professor Rowan's) Trivia * Ian gets 2nd place in a league tournament, higher than he's ever gone before. * All of Tobias' Pokémon used their abilities in this battle. * Verity is based off the character from the anime movie Pokémon: I Choose You! This cameo was due to my enjoyment of her character. * Dawn expresses a little dismay in being back in her home environment of upperclassmen. * It's revealed that Dawn's contest career has helped the Berlitz family expand their influences in helping with businesses and charities. * Trey appearing was to terminate the engagement that her parents formed for them. * Dawn states that she sees Ian as a friend instead of a bodyguard. * Conway going to write dissertations is based off the research process. You gather your data and your research, you perform experiments, and then you write your findings and what you did for others to know. * This episode marks the first time that a regional professor is shown giving out a starter Pokémon in the main series. The only other time starter Pokémon have been shown to be given out was in Pokémon Tales: Ben 10, and even there the Pokémon were given out by Professor Sycamore's assistant, Trevor. * Paul capturing a Starly is to try out Ian's training style, building up from weak to strong. Using Starly is based off Ian using a Starly to prove this point to him. Author's Note * Keep reading! Next week will feature new episodes from all 3 Sinnoh region series, as a means to wrap everything up! Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Wyatt Category:Pokémon Tales: Lily of the Valley Conference Category:Pokémon Tales: Tobias arc